An Alternate Universe
by deant33
Summary: What would happen if Misty could go to Hoenn with Ash? If Jessie, James and Meowth quit Team Rocket? If someone unexpected was with Brock when he left Pewter City? Read and find out. Ships inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. This will be my multi-chaptered fic for Pokemon. It's about all in the summary. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Rocketshipping, Pewfronshipping (My ship name for Brock and Sabrina).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon unfortunately**

* * *

**An Altered Universe**

Daisy Waterflower waited patiently in the Cerulean Gym, knowing that her youngest sister, Misty would be here soon. Daisy, like, realized that she didn't want to, like, go on the world tour anymore, because all she enjoyed when doing that was, like, the random hook-ups with, like, super-hot guys. She, like, realized that she didn't, like, want that anymore.

The reason she, like, didn't want to do that anymore was, like, because she'd met this super-hot and, like, super-smart guy, called Tracey. Daisy decided, that, like, she would call Professor Oak's lab and see if Tracey would go out with her. Tracey, like, agreed straight away, and she, like, asked if he could live in Cerulean with her and be her, like, Gym assistant.

He also agreed to that, because Oak didn't, like, need him anymore, with Gary helping his grandfather. Tracey had arrived, yesterday at Cerulean. Now all they waited for was Misty to tell her the good news.

The front door opened, as Daisy looked up and saw Misty. "Hey little sister," Daisy began, "I've got, like, three sets of good news that you'll, like, totally want to hear. Have a seat!"

Misty reluctantly sat down in her chair, head drooped. "I don't care about your world tour Daisy, I'm really sorry."

Daisy smiled, "I've, like, decided to skip this world tour," Misty's head shot up to see if she was joking, staring into her eyes with hope, as Daisy continued, "the only reason I ever went was because of the hook-ups with, like, super-hot guys. I realized that I didn't like that life anymore. I'd, like, fallen in love."

Misty's smile grew broader "Are you saying t-that I-"

"Yes Misty. Go back to Pallet town, AFTER I tell you who the lucky guy is. You would remember, like, in the Orange Archipelago, you travelled with, like, Tracey?"

Misty covered her mouth with her hands in shock "You're kidding me? You and Tracey are FINALLY together? I'm so happy for you! Where is he?"

Tracey chose to walk into the room at that point in time, and Misty squealed and hugged him "Tracey, I'm so happy for you!" Misty exclaimed, "And thanks for doing this."

"Haha, no worries Misty. I decided that with Gary around, Professor Oak didn't really need me anymore. So, after receiving this generous offer from your sister, I decided to come here. It helps all three of us, and that's really made me decide to come here, because it helps one of my best friend's. You should call Ash soon to tell him the good news."

Misty looked shocked, wondering how she could forget to tell the lo- her best friend. She ran towards the videophone, yelling a "Thank you," to the pair. She calmed herself down and dialled the Ketchum's number…

* * *

Ash made his way down the stairs to hear the phone ringing. "I'll get it mum!" he shouted, running over and picking it up. When he saw what was on the other end, he was shocked. "Misty! I know you miss me already, but you didn't need to call straight away," he joked.

"Shut up Ash. I have some great news! Guess what?"

Ash chuckled at her enthusiasm. "What, Mist?"

"Daisy has decided to stay home instead of going on the world tour."

Ash sunk it in for about 5 seconds, then, "So that means that you can?"

Misty smiled broadly and said "Yes Ash Ketchum, I can go with you to the Hoenn region."

Ash's grin broadened it a wide smile. He was overjoyed "Thanks Mist! But why did Daisy stay?"

As Misty told Ash the reason why Daisy stayed at home, Ash's smile grew. "They were always going to be a good couple, those two."

As this conversation began mellow into idle chit-chat, Misty promised Ash to be there in a few days, she wanted to go via Pewter and see Brock.

* * *

Brock was sad. He wouldn't be going on adventures with Ash and Misty anymore. As he walked into Pewter City, he headed straight for the gym, accidentally knocking over somebody "I'm so sorry ma-Sabrina?" He asked, looking into her blue eyes, "what are you doing here?"

Sabrina looked back into his eyes, shining with love "Looking for you, Brock. My powers told me that you'd returned here, to Kanto, and I decided to come and see you. I never told you this Brock, but, you're a great pokemon breeder and I was wondering if I could stay with you for a little while?" Her eyes now had hope in them, staring into his eyes.

"I-I would love for you to stay here, with me Sabrina, but what about your Gym?"

"I asked my father to take over it. I could tell he missed battling and I decided that it was time for me to move on from battling. So I decided to come here, to you Brock."

Brock was speechless. Here was a woman, 2 years older than him, deciding that she wanted to live with _him_, Brock Harrison. And a beautiful woman too, for that matter. "I would love that Sab. You're a wonderful trainer and person. Why wouldn't I accept?"

Sabrina blushed at the nickname, "Sab. I like that. Shall we proceed to your Gym?"

Brock nodded, finally capturing a beautiful woman to ensnare his heart. He smiled, taking them towards the Gym, where he found out the eldest of his younger siblings, Forrest, had decided to take over the gym. After this, Brock discussed with Sabrina what they should do.

They agreed to sit around for a few days before deciding what to do, to get used to being a couple. They eventually smiled, going into Brock's room after "meeting the parents".

* * *

Team Rocket drooped along miserably towards head office. Jessie, James and Meowth hated the fact that they'd failed again. "Why do we keep on chasing after them? There's no point, we'll never catch them." James said

"Maybe we should just quit? I mean, Team Rocket sucks anyway, and the twerps always have food, water and the boss doesn't get us that." Jessie replied

"Maybe you two are right. We should quit, and then join the twerps. They can be nice guys."

When they entered Giovanni's office, all was still. "Excuse me sir, but we would like to resign." James said boldly

"We don't really need you eating up our budget trying to capture that Pikachu anyway. We'll pay out your contract right now. Here's the $5 left for each of you."

Jessie, James and Meowth nodded, got a change of clothes and left. They made their way towards the Viridian City Pokemon centre and dialled the Ketchum's number. Ash picked up the phone after a long conversation with Misty "You three! What do you want?"

"Quiet Ash, we wanted to apologize. We've decided to quit Team Rocket because we sucked at it. We were also wondering if you could do us a favour?" Jessie asked

Ash mulled this over. He then asked "What is it?"

"We would like to join you on wherever your next adventure is. We want to mend bridges. Quite frankly, we were horrible to you guys and we want to make it up to you. What do you say?"

"Alright. Misty and I will be leaving Pallet Town in a week if you want to join us. Come here if you want to join us."

The three of them promised they would. James then requested from home to transfer his Growlie back, which happened. Jessie, James and Meowth then spent the night in the pokemon centre, ready to leave to Pallet Town in the morning.

**A/N2: What do you think? Please review. There will be more Rocketshipping moments, more Pokeshipping moments and more Pewfronshipping moments to come. No, this won't be a "perfect world" fic. Team Aqua and Magma will be prominent.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again. I have been informed that the ship name for Brock and Sabrina is Mangashipping. I expect Misty and Ash to get together in a few chapters if you guys are wondering. Enjoy guys!**

**Disclaimer: Eu teño nada (Galician)**

* * *

**An Alternate Universe**

Last time, Misty Waterflower found out she could travel to Hoenn with Ash, Brock finally found a woman that felt the same way towards him as he did to her in the former Saffron Gym Leader, Sabrina, and Jessie, James and Meowth QUIT Team Rocket. What's going to happen in this Episode? Tune in and find out!

Misty was smiling as she walked down the road from Cerulean City to Pewter City. She was over the moon. Daisy was always her favourite sister, and she loved Tracey for allowing her to go with Ash to Hoenn

Ash… She smiled widely. She _knew_ that she loved Ash when they had to go their separate ways. She also knew that he felt the same way when they had to split. This was the best feeling in the world, being in love and knowing that the person loved you back. Misty pulled out her iPod and started listening to one of her favourite artists, the badass 80's rock chick Pat Benetar, and put it on her favourite song _Fire and Ice_, and started singing along.

_Ooh, you're giving me the fever tonight,_

_I don't wanna give in_

_I'd be playing with fire,_

_You forget, I've seen you work before,_

_Take 'em straight to the top,_

_Leave them crying for more,_

_I've seen you burn 'em before_

She continued listening to Pat until she arrived at Pewter City in the afternoon. She made a beeline for the Pewter Gym, hoping to find Brock as soon as possible. Brock was like an older brother to her and Ash, the responsible one, the one who can cook, and the one who chases the girls out of his league, unfortunately.

She knocked on the doors of the Gym, and was surprised to see who opened the doors…

* * *

When Sabrina opened the door of the gym, she broke out in a smile when she saw who it was "Misty! How are you?" Sabrina exclaimed, hugging Misty tightly. Misty got over her initial shock of seeing Sabrina at the Pewter gym and immediately hugged her back.

"I'm great Sabrina, just listening to some Benetar while I came to visit Brock. What are you doing here, by the way? Who's looking after the Saffron Gym?" Misty replied

"Don't worry about that Mist, Dad and I came to the conclusion that it would probably be better if he took over the running of the gym. I simply don't have the drive to run a gym anymore. As for why I'm here, well, I kind of like Brock and I want to spend time with him." Sabrina replied. Misty's jaw dropped, speechless for about a minute. "You're catching flies Misty," Sabrina said cheekily.

When Misty regained the ability to speak she replied "You like Brock. As in _like_ like. A super-attractive woman, who's also a _really_ powerful trainer like's _Brock_, the hopeless man who throws himself at any attractive woman, gay or straight, single or taken. Sabrina, no offense, but I have to ask, why?"

Sabrina frowned at the throwing himself at anybody comment. "I hope that changes now that I'm around, and he's sweet, kind and really strong. Why wouldn't I like him?" She asked as if it were all common sense.

Misty shrugged. "I just never imagined Brock actually getting a girl. Especially someone like you. And don't worry about Brock. He's a commitment type, now that he's with you he'll do everything in his power to _stay_ with you and make this work. Can I come in and see him?"

Sabrina let Misty in and they made their way towards where Brock was when Sabrina went to get the door, as usual, the kitchen where he was cooking. "Hey Sab, who was there love?" Brock asked, not turning around to see who it was.

Misty grinned, she released her Starmie while in the hallway, and whispered to it an order, then Brock felt a jet of water hit the back of his head, soaking his hair, making Misty and Sabrina fall over laughing when he screamed. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Brock shouted at them.

Misty was still rolling on the floor, laughing loudly "You – should – have – seen –your – face," she choked out when he turned around, "it was so funny."

Brock's anger melted into happiness, chuckling "I guess it was pretty funny. What are you doing here Mist? I thought you had to look after the gym with your sisters going on the world tour."

Misty's smile was huge. She was still over the moon, for many reasons, and she was crying tears of joy when she said, "Daisy decided to stay home and look after the gym, because she didn't want the life of a star anymore. She said the only thing she liked about the tours were the hook-ups with hot guys, but she wanted to stay and be with Tracey instead," Misty was crying openly now, "and he agreed to go to the gym with Gary joining his grandfather as a lab assistant Professor. That's why I'm here, to ask you guys something."

Brock was smiling as well, before glancing at Sabrina to check if it was alright. Sabrina nodded at him and they cautiously asked "What is it Misty?" simultaneously.

"Well, Ash and I will be traveling throughout the Hoenn region. I was going to ask Brock whether he would join us, to have the three of us traveling throughout the region together again, like old times, but now that you two are together, I think it would be best to ask if both of you would like to join us on this adventure?" She spoke tentatively, "but I completely understand if you refuse, I mean you two are a new couple and would probably want to spend some time together."

Brock looked at Sabrina and asked "When are you leaving Pewter Mist?"

"Tomorrow morning, I was planning on spending the night at the Pokemon centre."

"How about Sabrina and I discuss it and tell you in the morning? Would that be alright Mist? And you're more than welcome to stay here, I'm sure mum and dad will be happy to let you stay."

"That's fine Brock. I hope you two choose to join us, I would love gender equality on this trip. I wouldn't want to impose myself with Sabrina already staying."

Flint walked in at that moment, quietly saying "No imposition Misty, you're more than welcome to stay here."

Misty jumped and laughed nervously, "Okay, thanks Flint," her smile portraying her nervousness. When he left the room Misty whispered "I'm sorry Brock, but your dad still gives me the creeps. He's so, sneaky, I guess." She said, shuddering.

* * *

Jessie, James and Meowth woke up in the pokemon centre to hear their arch-rivals inside Team Rocket, Cassidy and Butch sucking out pokeballs using a large machine.

"Prepare for trouble," Cassidy started

"And make it double," Butch continued

"To infect the world with devastation,"

"To blight all people in every nation,"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love,"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above,"

"Cassidy,"

"And Butch of course,"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night,"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight,"

Jessie yawned. "Hey it's Cassidy."

James did the same "And Biff too."

Butch suddenly became angry "IT'S BUTCH, NOT BIFF YOU IDIOT! NOW COME AND HELP YOUR SUPERIORS!"

James yawned again and shook his head, "Didn't you hear Bitch? We resigned yesterday," before releasing his Growlithe and his Weezing, "Go! Growlie and Weezing."

Jessie smiled and shouted "Go Arbok, you too Shellder!" as the two pokemon were released from their pokeballs

Cassidy growled "Go Houndour and Raticate!"

"You too Primape and Hitmontop!"

The four Pokemon faced their master's opponents. "Arbok, Poison Sting at Raticate! Shellder, use water gun on Houndour!"

"Growlie, flamethrower at Primape and Weezing use tackle on Hitmontop!"

The four attacks hit their mark, and Meowth ran up and scratched Hitmontop as well. The fight continued for a while, before Jessie and James looked at each other. "Jessie, would you do the honours?"

"It would be my pleasure James. Shellder, use Hydro Pump!" Shellder complied with his mistress, using hydro pump and hitting Cassidy and Butch, where they were sent flying, saying "We're blasting off again!"

All the pokeballs were saved and Nurse Joy walked up to them, "Thank you for saving us. We have a couple of pokemon donated to us because they didn't want them anymore. Please accept this Machop and Swinub as a token of our gratitude."

Jessie and James were shocked. They'd previously tried to rob this place and now it was thanking them and donating pokemon to them? Jessie was crying as she said "T-Thank you so much. This is such a marvellous gift. Go Swinub!" the female Swinub was released and Jessie picked it up "Hello Swinub, I'm Jessie. Do you want to travel with me, James and Meowth?"

The Swinub nodded and snuggled towards Jessie, who smiled and returned it to its pokeball. James did a similar process with Machop, and the two of them set forth towards Pallet Town, smiling. "I always wanted to do that you know?" Jessie told her partner.

"I get to do it next time though." James replied, and the two of them laughed, Meowth trying to work out when they'd finally get together.

* * *

**A/N2: What do you think? I didn't have any Ash because all it would be is packing for his journey and I didn't want to bore you with all that. Mmat: Unfortunately they won't admit their feelings for each other for a while. If you have an account I'll respond to your requests via pm. I'm honoured to hear from some of you guys; some of my favourite authors have reviewed this. THANKS GUYS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys, and I apologise in advance that this will be another set-up chapter. I'll do another recap, and I've decided to insert the original Pokemon Theme song! Well, here goes nothing...**

**Disclaimer: Vlastním nic (Czech)**

* * *

**An Alternate Universe**

Last time on our adventure, Misty found out that Brock and Sabrina were now a couple! Jessie James and Meowth did something for the good guys for once, blasting off their former rivals within Team Rocket Butch and Cassidy, and then got rewarded by the Pokemon Center with a Swinub and Machop going to Jessie and James respectively. Now they make their way towards Pallet Town for a reunion with Ash

_I wanna be the very best,_

_Like no-one ever was,_

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause,_

_I will travel across the land,_

_Searching far and wide,_

_Each Pokemon to understand,_

_The power that's inside,_

_Pokemon! It's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny,_

_Pokemon! Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend,_

_Pokemon! Our heart's so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through_

_You teach me and I teach you_

_Po-ke-mo-on! Gotta catch 'em all_

_POKEMON!_

* * *

Misty awoke in the morning to unfamiliar surroundings before remembering that she was at the Pewter City Gym. She stretched and yawned before heading down stairs to Sabrina, humming a tune, the writer Chrissie Amphlett **(A/N: RIP Chrissie, you're a legend) **another one of her rock chick idols, before breaking out in full song in front of the whole Harrison family as she entered the kitchen

"_I don't want anybody else,_

_When I think about you I touch my-_

Oh, hey Brock, Flint, Forrest, Sabrina. Other kids that I don't know the names of. He he," she chuckled softly, looking nervous.

Brock smirked. "Thinking about a certain boy from Pallet Town Misty?" he asked innocently.

Misty glared at him, "Sabrina, please shut your boyfriend up," Sabrina shrugged, grabbed Brock's face and kissed him firmly on the lips, "Ew, I didn't mean like that Sabrina!"

Sabrina detached her lips from Brock's and smiled softly, "You weren't specific so I chose my favourite method," looking innocent.

Misty sighed, "I guess I walked into that one. Next time use your psychic powers or another method please? Now, have you two thought about what I asked you last night?"

Brock and Sabrina glanced at each other, remembering what they discussed the night before.

* * *

_Sabrina got into bed, facing Brock. She shook him awake, staring him straight in the eyes. Brock blinked a few times, his mind foggy from the sleep. "Sab? What's wrong love?"_

_Sabrina sighed and shook her head. "Brock, honey, we need to talk about the request Misty gave us today. We said we'd give her an answer in the morning. Do you want to go with her and Ash to Hoenn?"_

_Brock was nervous, closing his mind off to Sabrina "Well, honey, they've been an integral part of my life for 3 years. I really want to go with them. But if you don't want to go, I'd rather stay here with you. It's really up to you whether we go or not."_

_Sabrina smiled, looking Brock in the eye before leaning forward and kissing him softly. "I'm honoured that you'd choose me over your friends. I think we should..."_

* * *

"Well Misty..." Brock started, sounding apologetic, "we're really sorry that-"

"Oh," Misty cut him off, "I get it. Don't worry about it Brock."

"You didn't let me finish Misty," Brock smirked, "I was about to say that we're really sorry that you'll have to put up with the two of us when we travel through Hoenn with you and Ash. As if I'd let you two go out there all by yourself. Who'd break up all the arguments, who'd cook? You?" He laughed at Misty's expression.

"And what's wrong with my cooking Brock?" She glared, reaching back for her mallet, sparks flying from her red hair

Brock's face turned from laughter to fear quickly "N-Nothing Misty, your cooking is perfectly edible."

"Good answer mister. I didn't want to hit you with this mallet when you told me tha-" she cut herself off and ran and hugged the two of them simultaneously, "thanks guys. It means a lot to me that you'd join us," tears staining her cheeks.

"It was an easy decision to make. I know how happy Brock was with you guys, and the fact that he pretty much said that he would stick with me told me that I wanted him as happy as possible, and that I would see him happier with you guys. Plus, I always wanted to go on an adventure," Sabrina laughed, "Besides, I could hardly let you go with a boy by yourself. I don't know how you did it the last time."

Misty smiled, "Thank Sabrina. You're perfect for him."

Sabrina detached them from each other, her eyes shining with gratitude. "You have no idea how much that means to me," hugging her tighter than before.

Misty smiled, picked up a bowl of cereal and started eating her breakfast. Once she had finished, the older couple informed her that they'd packed, and would go to Pallet town via Viridian City whenever she was ready. Misty smiled and agreed.

Unfortunately for her, she'd forgotten about Viridian Forest

* * *

Ash left his house around the same time Misty, Sabrina and Brock left the gym, and started to walk up to Professor Oak's laboratory. He looked at Pikachu on his shoulder and smiled. "Ready for another adventure Pikachu?"

"Pikachu! Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed

"Yeah, it is exciting, I agree buddy."

They walked towards the laboratory, before bumping into someone by accident "Oh sor- Hey guys! You made it early." He looked excited as James picked himself off the ground. "Wanna come with me to the Professor's lab before we go back to mine and have some of mum's cooking?"

James smiled and replied, "That seems like a good idea, we were just going to your house to see if you were home. Why are you going to Oak's?"

"Why don't you come with me and find out? I promise none of my Pokemon will hurt you, except if you try to steal them."

Jessie shrugged and looked at the other two, "What do you guys think? It seems like a good plan to me. We can start redeeming ourselves to the twe- I mean Ash and his friends. Sorry Ash, old habits haha."

"I actually don't mind. It can be your nickname for me," Ash laughed, "sets you away from the rest of the guys."

The four of them made their way up to Oak's lab, chatting about what on earth possessed them to see sense and quit Team Rocket. "We were jealous of you twoips. We wanted food too often and we realised that becoming friends would be the easiest way to do that. So we quit," Meowth said, "We will get to eat with you twoips, won't we?"

"Yeah, definitely. Especially if Brock comes along and helps us. He's a great cook," Ash replied, before pressing the buzzer on the gate to Oak's lab.

"Hello Ash, Pikachu. Who's that behind you?"

"Well Professor, it's kinda a long story but Jessie, James and Meowth have quit Team Rocket and want to join us when we go to Hoenn. Can we come up?"

"Alright Ash, I trust your judgement. Come up now."

As they entered the lab, Ash walked over to Oak. "Professor, I wanted to do this like the first time. Just me and Pikachu. Can you look after Totodile, Bayleef, Quilava, Noctowl and Donphan for me?"

"Sure Ash, that's an interesting decision. What about you two, do you want to leave any of your Pokemon with me?"

Jessie and James blinked. They hadn't thought about that possibility, "Err, no professor, we want to keep our Pokemon with us," Jessie replied after a short conference with James.

"Hey professor, is Gary back yet?" Ash asked

"No, I'm afraid he's not due back for a while, he's with professor Elm right now but will return later. I'll pass on your regards to him Ash."

"Thanks professor. I think we should head back now. I'll see you later."

"Okay Ash."

Ash and former Team Rocket members went home, not expecting what was waiting for them when they arrived...

* * *

**A/N: I know, a cliffy. I promise you guys that it's a good one! mmat I'm really sorry to tell you this but they'll get together when I want them to get together. If I told you when it would kinda ruin the suspense before it happens. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. I promise the next chapter will be the last set-up one. Also, brownie points to the first reviewer to tell me what band sang that song, and the name of said song.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, this update is the last set-up chapter. The next chapter they will be in Hoenn I promise! The cliffy... Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: Omistan mitään (Finnish)**

* * *

**An Alternate Universe**

Last time on our adventure, Brock and Sabrina agreed to travel with Misty and Ash, but he doesn't know about it. They decided to leave Pewter City to get to Pallet Town as soon as they could, but Misty forgot about going through the bug infested Viridian Forest. Jessie, James and Meowth joined Ash in Pallet Town, but what surprise is awaiting them at the Ketchum household? Stay tuned and find out!

_I wanna be the very best,_

_Like no-one ever was,_

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause,_

_I will travel across the lands,_

_Searching far and wide,_

_Each Pokemon to understand,_

_The power that's inside,_

_Pokemon! It's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny,_

_Pokemon! Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend,_

_Pokemon! Our hearts so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through,_

_You teach me and I teach you_

_Po-ke-mo-on! Gotta catch 'em all,_

_POKEMON!_

* * *

Misty laughed as she left the gym with the new couple. She was happy that they had decided to join her and Ash on the journey to Hoenn. For one, that means Misty and Ash didn't have to cook because even though she blew up in Brock's face, she had to admit that he had a point in regards to her cooking skills. The cause of her laughter was Sabrina's haunter, who was distracting her from where they were heading towards: Viridian Forest, and of course, bug Pokemon. When they reached the entrance to the forest however, her eyes narrowed. "You two did this on purpose, didn't you?"

Sabrina whistled and then looked sheepish, "Sorry, it was the best way to distract you from the knowledge you'd have to face bug Pokemon again."

Misty sighed, and then nodded "Well we might as well get through this place as quickly as we can. Brock, do you have the map?"

Brock looked shocked, to say the least, "Yeah Misty, I thought you were going to complain about going through the forest with all the bug Pokemon."

She shrugged "I would, but it would have been a waste of my time. You two are going to take the quickest route from Pewter to Pallet, right? That's through Viridian Forest. I don't want you guys to get ahead of me so I should just go with you guys."

"That's remarkably mature Misty. Well done."

They walked through the forest at a very quick tempo, as Misty may have tolerated the decision, but it doesn't mean that she liked the forest any more than she normally would. Whenever she caught sight of a bug Pokemon she walked just a bit faster, and when it was out of sight she slowed back down. It was a nerve-wracking journey for her, to say the least.

Brock and Sabrina smiled, keeping pace with her while holding hands. They were enjoying this walk because Misty was too distracted by the bugs to distract them at all, and as such they were happily talking, well, Sabrina was talking and listening to what Brock was thinking. Brock was surprisingly acting normal instead of the love-struck fool he usually was around attractive women, Misty barely noticed.

As the trio walked through the forest they heard someone complaining loudly "Grr, those three. I hate all of them. Though, with them quitting it makes our jobs a lot easier, useless idiots."

"I agree Butch, but this place is good because novice trainers usually come through here and have young and corruptible Pokemon. Let's hide out here, in these bushes."

Misty and Brock glanced at each other and smirked, Brock deciding to shout, "Hey Cassidy and Biff! We know you're out there!"

Butch became even angrier, jumping out and shouting at Brock "IT'S BUTCH NOT BIFF YOU IDIOT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL- Oh shit."

Cassidy came out and whacked him over the head "You idiot! Now they know where we are! Come on out Raticate and Houndour!"

"No need to remind me. Go, Primape and Hitmontop!"

The four Pokemon looked ready for battle. Misty smiled, "Misty caaaaaaaaalls Gyarados!" the huge Water/Flying type came out of her pokeball, looking menacing.

Brock smirked at the Raticate. "Go! Steelix!" releasing his steel snake.

Sabrina smiled serenely "Mr. Mime and Kadabra, I call you two." The two psychic Pokemon were released quickly, both of them connected to Sabrina.

"Gyarados, use water gun on that Houndour!" The giant water snake shot a stream of water at the Houndour, completely soaking it from heat to tail. It fainted immediately.

"No! Houndour! Grr, Raticate, use headbutt on that Steelix!"

Brock smirked again "Steelix, Bind!" and the steel/ground type wrapped itself around the giant rat, crushing it, before tossing it back to Cassidy, hitting her face. Sabrina had been doing the same to Butch's fighting Pokemon.

Brock smiled at his girlfriend and then Misty, "Let me do the honours?"

"Sure, why not Brock? Let Sabrina learn for next time."

"Steelix, use Iron Tail!" Steelix's tail glowed white light and came down heavily on Team Rocket and their Pokemon. "We're blasting off again!"

The trio smiled, and started walking out of the forest again, Misty realising something, "Hey guys, who do you think they meant when they were talking about the three quitters? The only ones that fit that description are Jessie, James and Meowth."

"Yeah, I think it must be those three. That's a little surprising. Would you know why?" Brock replied

"Maybe they got sick of being the bad guys, or being hungry, or failing."

"That's probably it Misty. They got sick of being hungry. They hated that feeling as I recall. What do you think, love?"

"I agree. I can't imagine living while being hungry," Sabrina smiled.

The trio walked out of the woods and into Viridian City about 3 hours after they entered, to the surprise of all three. They quickly made their way to the Pokemon Centre to call Ash

* * *

Ash, Jessie, James and Meowth walked towards his house when they heard a call "Pidgeoooooooot!"

Ash suddenly looked up and saw his Pidgeot Circling them. "Pidgeot? Is that really you?" His former flying Pokemon flew down and Ash hugged him, crying softly, "hey buddy, what's up? What are you doing here?"

"Pidge, Pidgeot. Pi Pidgoet."

"You wanna rejoin my Party? The Pidgeotto and Pidgey at your home have evolved and don't need you any more?" Pidgeot nodded, Ash hugged him again, "Thanks so much Pidgeot, you're the best."

Jessie, James and Meowth were crying, "I can't beloive the twoips Pidgeot has come back. That Pokemon loves the twoip so much. It's beautiful."

Ash was crying too, taking Pidgeot's Pokeball, "Return, Pidgeot," the tears still running down his cheek, "thanks for coming back buddy."

The three humans and 2 Pokemon walked inside and Ash called out, "Mum! I'm home, and I've brought a couple of guys!"

Delia walked into the living room and dropped the tray she was carrying in shock of who she saw there. "Ash, honey, aren't these the people who are always trying to steal your Pikachu?"

"Haha, yeah they are, but the short story is that they quit Team Rocket and want to redeem themselves by travelling with us throughout Hoenn. We're just waiting on Misty and Brock to come here before we leave."

James stepped forward and chuckled nervously, "We're really sorry about always ruining your parties Mrs. Ketchum, we were always jealous of them. We promise to behave whenever we're here or with your son."

Delia smiled, "Okay. Come through the back guys, I have some food waiting for you."

The phone started ringing and Ash replied "You go through, I'll get the phone," and walked over to the phone, picking it up, surprised to see the face on the end of it, "hey Liza, what's up?"

"Well, it's kind of a funny story. Charla kind of dumped your Charizard and now he wants to come back home. I was wondering if you'd take him back?"

"Of course! How long before you get to Pallet Town?"

"I can be there in 3 hours. Thanks for doing this Ash, Charla's not good with break-ups and it seems as though your Charizard is the same. See you in three hours Ash."

"Yeah, see you," as he put down the receiver the phone rang again, he sighed and picked it up again, "Professor Oak! What is it?'

"Well Ash, it seems your Totodile doesn't want to stay here, but instead travel with you. Do you mind me coming around in a couple of hours?"

"Of course not Professor, I guess I might have to take Totodile with me after all. I'll see you back here!"

"Of course Ash. I'll be there soon."

Ash left the phone, going straight to lunch, marvelling at what was laid out on the table ahead of him. Roast Chicken, chips, salad, Pikachu with a bottle of tomato sauce **(A/N: Sorry, I'm Australian and I hate the word "ketchup")**. Jessie, James and Meowth were drooling at the feast. Ash sat down in front of a plate.

Delia sighed, "Dig in guys."

The four of them started piling food on their plates and rushed through it all within 30 minutes. "Mum, that was fantastic as usual."

"Yeah Mrs. Ketchum, it was fantastic. Thank you so much," James agreed

"It's perfectly fine everybody. Ash, honey, do you want to get the phone?" As said phone started ringing again

He sighed "Of course mum," walking to the phone and picking up the receiver, "Hey Mist! Who's that behind you?"

* * *

When Misty, Brock and Sabrina reached the Pokemon centre, Misty's stomach rumbled. "Haha, I guess I'm a little hungry. Brock?" She smiled sweetly up her friend and he sighed.

"Fine, I'll make you a sandwich. Should we call Ash after we've eaten?" He said as he entered the Pokemon centre, ignoring Nurse Joy for the first time in his life, going to the couch and taking out his cooking stuff, preparing Misty's sandwich and Sabrina's salad.

Sabrina looked up thoughtfully "In 45 minutes precisely I think," before taking her salad from Brock's hand, smiling at him, "thank you honey."

"No worries Sab."

The three of them ate their food, while their pokemon got a check-up from Nurse Joy. 45 minutes later, Misty walked over and dialled the Ketchum's number.

"Hey Mist! Who's that behind you?" Ash replied as he picked up the receiver.

Looking behind Ash, she replied, "I could ask you the same thing."

Ash looked behind him and indicated for the three of them to come forward, and as they did, Misty was shocked, "Why are Team Rocket behind you Ash?"

"Well, they aren't part of Team Rocket any more, they quit! They said they wanted to redeem themselves, and travel with us. Is that okay Mist?"

Misty looked thoughtful for a second, before replying "Okay, but they have to promise, no Pokemon stealing."

Jessie took the receiver from Ash and said "Deal," before handing it back to him.

Sabrina walked forward and took the receiver, speaking to Ash, "Hello Ash. Before you ask, Brock and I are dating now and I want to travel with you guys. Yes, Brock really is my boyfriend and it's because he's sweet, kind and powerful."

"Okay Sabrina. I'd love for you to join us! What's the plan from here?"

"We can get down to Pallet in a couple of hours. Is that okay?"

"Of course Sabrina. Professor Oak and Liza will be here at the same time!"

"Then we can leave for Hoenn tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

2 hours later Brock, Misty and Sabrina were walking past the laboratory as Professor Oak came out. "Hey Professor! Over here!" Brock shouted.

Sam looked at them and walked over, "Hello, Brock, Misty, Sabrina. How are you three?"

The younger pair looked shocked at the fact that Oak knew Sabrina, "We're well, going to meet Ash, Jessie, James and Meowth at the Ketchum's. How do you know Sabrina?"

"I actually gave her her first Abra. Isn't that right Sabrina?"

"I'm surprised you remembered Professor. It was 8 years ago."

"I never forget somebodies first Pokemon, especially when they become as good as you have."

Sabrina laughed. "I guess that's a lot of Pokemon you'd remember, Professor."

"It is. I'm actually heading off to the Ketchum's myself," he replied, strolling down Ash's street.

"Great! We're nearly there," Misty answered, looking towards Ash's house, before looking up and seeing a Charizard in the sky. "Well Liza's here. With Ash's Charizard. Wonder what happened."

The four of them got to the front yard, Misty pulling Liza in for a hug. "Hey Liza. How are you?"

Liza smiled and hugged Misty back. "I'm good Misty, how are you?"

Misty smiled as well, "Great to be here."

The introductions were made, and later that night the 6 people who were going on the journey were sitting at the table, Ash explaining the reasons why he received the three Pokemon back, before planning what they should do.

"Why can't we ride our Pokemon there? Charizard can take me and Misty, Steelix can take Brock and Sabrina, Pidgeot can take Jessie and James. Simple!" Ash asked

"That seems like a good plan. Get tickets from Professor Oak, then go over on our Pokemon. Any objections?" Brock asked

"No," was the resounding call. The people went to bed, Ash to his room, the former Team Rocket to the living room floor, Misty and Sabrina to the guest bedroom and Brock took the couch. The 6 of them slept soundly that night.

* * *

**A/N2: I know! Such a fast update! Probably won't happen again, fair warning. This will also probably be one of the longer chapters, other than the Gym battles, contests, Pokemon League and Grand Festival. Since it's a fast update the contest from the last chapter is still open, also due to the fact that none of the reviewers have answered either question. mmat, they will get together when they get together. I hate stories that get the couple together too quickly and it ruins the rest of the story. I'm trying to avoid that.**

**If anybody is curious, I expect to have a contest or gym battle every 3 chapters. Grand Festival and Pokemon league will have the prelims and the finals back to back, like normal Pokemon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. It's been pretty busy with some stuff. Plus I had a major case of writers block with this chapter. Last one before they reach Hoenn! (It's actually true this time)**

**Disclaime****r**: Ek besit niks (Af**ricaans)**

* * *

**An Alternate Universe**

Last time on our adventure, all out heroes gathered in Pallet Town. Ash got three of his favourite pokemon back in Charizard, Pidgeot and Totodile for various reasons. In the morning they'll be heading to the Hoenn region. What will happen? Tune in and find out!

_I wanna be the very best,_

_Like no-one ever was,_

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause,_

_I will travel across the lands,_

_Searching far and wide,_

_Each pokemon to understand,_

_The power that's inside,_

_Pokemon! It's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny,_

_Pokemon! Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend_

_Pokemon! Our heart's so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through,_

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mo-on! Gotta catch 'em all,_

_POKEMON!_

* * *

The whole house was wide awake by 8:30 am, including Ash to many peoples surprise. Delia put on some eggs and bacon for breakfast, before the group of them enacted their plan, heading up to Professor Oak's laboratory after a filling meal.

"I'll see you when I get back mum. I'll miss you," Ash told Delia as they left the house.

"I know you'll do me proud honey, no matter how many badges you get, or how far you go into the Hoenn league. And always remember to cha-" Delia replied

"Yeah mum I know. I'll call whenever I can!" Ash cut off his mother, waving as they walked away, the other members shouting how grateful they were, including the former Team Rocket members.

As they walked up to Professor Oak's laboratory, Jessie, James and Meowth were discussing privately what was happening, "I can't believe how good this feels. It's as if not being evil is rewarding us," James said

"I know watcha moin Jimmy-boy, it's a stroinge but good feeling," Meowth replied soon after

"Yeah, it's certainly better than being hungry all day every day. Although Misty and Brock still don't trust us it feels kind of... good." Jessie put in,

"But how do we get them to trust us?" James questioned his best friends.

"Simple. We don't do anything evil. We continue the way we are and they'll eventually trust us."

James and Meowth agreed to do that, oblivious to Sabrina and Brock's conversation, for lack of a better word, very close to them.

* * *

"Yes Brock, we're going to share a tent," Sabrina said, reading Brock's mind, before blushing at Brock's next thought, "no, we aren't going to do that for a while honey. Although kissing will be fine to do, I really like it when we do that. Yes, spooning is okay. Yes, I can help you cook. Why would I know whether there'll be any other people in this journey? I'm a mind-reader, not a seer honey." Sabrina told him to the rest of the questions in his mind.

Brock smiled as he leant over and kissed her softly on the cheek, thinking _"You're the best girlfriend a guy could ask for Sabrina."_

"Thank you Brock. You're an excellent boyfriend too," Sabrina replied, kissing the edge of his mouth before turning and looking at the other two pairs of people, "How long have Ash and Misty liked each other, and how long have the other two liked each other honey?"

Brock chuckled softly, thinking. _"Ash and Misty have liked each other since about Cerulean City in our first journey, and the other two have liked each other since I've known them. Unfortunately James is betrothed to a girl named Jessiebelle who both he and Jessie can't stand. He is in love with Jessie, but he needs to marry her before Jessiebelle gets to him."_

"That's so sad honey. I do, however have a solution," Sabrina replied, Brock gulping, "As soon as they realise their feelings for each other, one of us could marry them. Me, you or Misty. Remember that as Gym leaders we can do that stuff?"

"_Oh yeah, I forgot about that. When we get married, who'll do the ceremony for us? Misty?"_

"Of course not Brock. She'll be my maid of honour. We'll get Professor Oak to do it. Misty and Jessie will be my wedding party, Ash and Forrest yours. Maybe one more each if we meet anybody in Hoenn."

"_Of course dear. Where will it be held?"_

"Pallet Town. It'd be a beautiful place for a wedding, don't you think?"

Brock and Sabrina continued their wedding plans, unknowing that Ash and Misty were discussing the same thing as they were.

* * *

"Brock and Sabrina are such a cute couple, don't you think Ash?"

"Yeah, I guess. What do you think they're talking about Mist?"

"I dunno, wedding plans maybe?"

"Knowing Brock, I'm surprised he hasn't proposed yet. I mean, this time it looks like he's actually in love, not just simply attracted to her. Since I'll be best man and you'll be maid of honour, what do you think the marriage will be like?"

"I think they'd get married here, in Pallet Town. It would be such a romantic place for a wedding, don't you think so Ash?"

He shrugged, "You're the expert on romance Mist, not me. You know I'll just stand up and talk about he threw himself at every girl he could until Sabrina came along and straightened him out."

"Yeah, I guess," Misty sighed, feeling sad that he was still oblivious to her feelings for him, "have you ever felt that way about somebody? Melody perhaps?"

"Yeah, I think I do, but no, not Melody. What about you? I think Rudy showed interest in you?"

"The same, there's somebody but it isn't Rudy. And it's good that it isn't Melody."

"I agree, and it's good that it isn't Rudy too," he shrugged, "do you think I should tell her how I feel? I mean, I'm still a kid and I don't know whether what I'm feeling is true."

"I think you should. What about me? Should I tell him?" She asked, hopeful that Ash would finally tell her if he had feelings for her.

"I think you should Mist. He might return the feelings," Ash said

About a second later they said simultaneously, "You're the one I was talking about Ash/Misty, I want you to be my boy/girlfriend," then proceeded to stare at each other for 5 seconds before continuing (at the same time of course), "Really? The reason I never told you was because I thought you didn't return those feelings."

Brock's laughter shut the two of them up, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I knew that you two would get together like this, or be in a really big fight and blurt it out in anger."

The new couple then glared at Brock and shouted, "SHUT UP BROCK!" at the same time, again.

Misty stared at Ash for a little while, before pecking his cheek, "What was that for?" he asked curiously.

"For defending my honour," Misty replied, before kissing him on the mouth warmly, and pulling up, "that was for admitting your feelings to me."

The rest of the way, the two couples were engaging in small talk before getting their tickets and riding to Vermillion quickly on their Pokemon's backs.

The cruise to New Bark Town of the Hoenn region was long into the sunset, the 6 humans and many Pokemon relaxing on their way.

* * *

**A/N2: Well here's the new chapter. It's my least favourite of them all so far to be honest. Getting Ash and Misty together was really a spur of the moment thing, it was either doing something like this (probably during a contest which I didn't want) or the two of them celebrating after winning a gym badge. I didn't think getting to Hoenn really fit into this chapter, so I pushed that back 1 chapter as well. Next chapter: Professor Birch (my personal favourite of the 4 I've seen) and maybe another addition to the group ;). Want to know who or what? Read and find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again. This chapter we're finally getting to Hoenn! I've put a poll on my profile asking about Butch and Cassidy. Please vote! It will be put down on Tuesday. Anyway, on with the story**

**Disclaimer: Jeg ejer ikke noget (Danish)**

* * *

**An Alternate Universe**

Last time on our journey, Misty and Ash finally admitted that they liked each other, and all of our heroes finally boarded the boat to Hoenn. What will happen in this instalment of Pokemon? Tune in and find out!

___I wanna be the very best,_

___Like no-one ever was,_

___To catch them is my real test,_

___To train them is my cause,_

___I will travel across the lands,_

___Searching far and wide,_

___Each pokemon to understand,_

___The power that's inside,_

___Pokemon! It's you and me,_

___I know it's my destiny,_

___Pokemon! Oh, you're my best friend,_

___In a world we must defend_

___Pokemon! Our heart's so true,_

___Our courage will pull us through,_

___You teach me and I'll teach you,_

___Po-ke-mo-on! Gotta catch 'em all,_

___POKEMON!_

* * *

Ash was sitting between Brock and James on the ship, relaxing next to the pokemon breeder and former Rocket member. He had his 4 pokemon out of their pokeballs, Charizard and Pidgeot flying above, Totodile swimming in the water and Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. Brock had wisely kept his Steelix and Forretress in their pokeballs, but had released Crobat to fly above with the Pidgeot and Charizard. James had released his Growlie, Weezing, Chimecho and Machop as well. Machop was talking to Pikachu animatedly.

"What do you think they're talking about James?" Ash asked his new friend.

"I have no idea. I like the Machop though, maybe I could train him up to battle the gyms," James mused.

"You want to challenge the gyms? Sweet, we could train together!"

"Well yes, I always wanted to challenge them. You always seemed to have so much fun battling them..."

"Yeah, it's great fun. I love battling gyms!" Ash exclaimed. He turned to Brock when his stomach rumbled loudly, "Hehe, when's lunch Brock-o?"

Brock turned to Ash and smirked, "Why don't I whip you two up a couple of sandwiches right now?" he posed, "That should last you the hour before we get to Hoenn. Do you guys know where our lovely girlfriends are?"

James blinked, "Brock, Jessie and I aren't dating, you realise?"

Brock sweat dropped, "Seriously? I thought the reason you always rejected Jessiebelle was because you were in love with Jessie."

"It was, but I think she thinks I'm gay. Or that she doesn't like me in that way."

"She definitely doesn't think that James. I promise."

"Anyway, I think they're in their cabin, gossiping."

"Well then we better not disturb them. They'd kill us if that was the case."

The three of them laughed, then abruptly stopped. Next to the ship a periscope was peeking up out of the water. "I wonder what that is guys?" Ash asked.

"I know what it is. It's a Team Rocket submarine."

The submarine surfaced, the pair of Team Rocket members jumping up on the Gyarados-shaped aquatic transportation vehicle.

"Pr...

* * *

While Ash, Brock and James were talking on deck, another conversation was taking place in the girl's cabin. Jessie was brushing Misty's hair, while Sabrina was doing her toenails, giving Misty what most call a makeover.

"So, Misty," Jessie started, "how good a kisser is Ash?" she asked innocently.

Misty smirked as she replied, "Why? Want to kiss him yourself?"

"I, what, eww, ugh, WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT?" Jessie spluttered.

"It's okay Jessie, both of us know you've only got eyes for the blue-haired man up on deck right now," Misty said with a dangerous glint in her eye.

Jessie sighed, "Pity he's gay though..."

Misty looked into Jessie's eye's via the mirror, "Wait, you two aren't dating? I thought that was the reason he always rejected Jessiebelle!"

"No, he's clearly not interested in me. He's never shown interest in any girl. He's definitely gay, and I have the misfortune of being in love with him."

"Jessie, James isn't gay. I read his mind a few minutes ago, and what he was thinking definitely wasn't something a gay man thinks."

Jessie's eyes widened, "That's disgusting! Ugh! I can't believe you told us that! Anyway, how's Brock's kissing Sabrina?" She asked as revenge, a glint in her eyes.

Sabrina shrugged, "Talented but needs training. He'll be fantastic in a couple of months," replying nonchalantly.

Jessie then realised the mistake she made earlier, speaking innocently, "Say Misty, you never told us how good a kisser Ash was. Care to tell us now?"

Misty cursed and then replied, "I thought I got away with that one. Anyway, he's a fantastic kisser. Knows how to use tongue well surprisingly considering how dense he is. Anyway Jessie, back on your problem. Why don't you just ask James how he feels about you? Or tell him how you feel about him?"

Jessie sighed again, "That will ruin the friendship though, won't it? I just know it will..." trailing off, looking miserable.

Misty shook her head, "No it won't Jessie. I thought it would ruin my friendship with Ash, but we ended up together. There's a reason why he rejected Jessiebelle and it isn't because he's gay. It's because he's in love with you. Right Meowth?"

"I hoite to admit it Jess, but the twoipette's right. I've been wondering whoi youse two never got together," he said as he came into the cabin after eating a Magicarp, "I love fish, and Magicarp moi be a useless pokemon but it certainly toistes good."

"Anyway Jessie, you should definitely tell him how you feel! After we're done with my make-over of course." Misty said, her nails almost done, and her hair finished.

"I think it's finished Mist, should we go out to the boys now?" Sabrina asked

The three of them shrugged, the make-over finished and walking up to the deck...

"Prepare for trouble," Cassidy began

"And make it double," Butch delivered

"To infect the world with devastation,"

"To blight all people in every nation,"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love,"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above,"

"Cassidy,"

"And Butch of course,"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night,"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight,"

Everybody laughed, Jessie exclaiming, "It's Cassidy and Bitch!"

"IT'S BUTCH YOU BLOODY IDIOT! NOT BITCH, BIFF, BOOF OR BOTCH! B-U-T-C-H! HAVE YOU GOT THAT YOU DAFT BIMBO?" He shouted, before pulling a large electromagnet out and sucking Pikachu onto it.

James' eyes flared and asked the others, "Do you mind if I send them packing this time? Oh I don't care. Chimecho, use Psywave!" Chimecho did as her master was told, sending Butch and Cassidy flying, and Pikachu into Ash's arms, giving off static electricity.

"We're blasting off again!" they shouted as they were sent away.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SAYING THAT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS A BIMBO!" He shouted, then realised what he just said and remarked, "oh shit."

James turned slowly, looking into Jessie's eyes, as she ran up and kissed him firmly on the lips. James looked shocked, then kissed back enthusiastically, Jessie lifting her head and mumbling softly, "I thought you were gay..."

"Why? I just thought you never felt the same way about me..."

"James, I was in love with you when we were going through the academy together... It was always going to be you James."

The two other couples cooed, before bringing their pokemon back into their pokeballs (with the exception of Meowth, Pikachu and Togepi).

Brock peered out into the distance, grinning at what he saw, "Hey guys! Land-ho!" Pointing into the distance, to Littleroot Town. The others rushed up to the railing to see the town in the distance.

"How long do you think it'll take to get there Brock?" Ash asked nervously, concerned for Pikachu.

"Probably about 30 minutes Ash. Want to pack your stuff in the cabin now you two?" He asked Ash and James. They looked at each other, bolting into their cabin and rushing to pack everything within half an hour.

Jessie laughed at them. "Silly boys, should have started half an hour ago."

Misty lifted her head alarmingly, "Girls we haven't packed the make-up and stuff." The other two looked at her then all three bolted back to their cabin, Meowth laughing loudly.

"Typical humans," he commented.

* * *

Half an hour later Pikachu was in Ash's arms, still giving off a lot of static electricity, Meowth between Jessie and James and Togepi in Misty's arms as they left the dock of Littleroot Town. The six of them walked into the town, hands linked with their partner's. Soon, a Jeep came down to them with somebody wearing a lab coat inside it.

"Hello, you must be Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie, James and Meowth. I'm Professor Birch," he introduced before noticing Pikachu, "what's wrong with that Pikachu?" he asked Ash, who was wearing rubber gloves so he didn't get shocked by the static.

"After Team Rocket came and pulled him with the electromagnet he seems to have been sick and giving off a lot of static electricity Professor," Ash commented, "Do you think you could help?"

Professor Birch nodded, opening the door for them, "Hop in guys, I can fit all 6 of you in here," he looked at them, Ash Mist, Brock and Sabrina all getting in immediately, but Jessie, James and Meowth not getting in.

"Professor, if you can direct us to a hardware store we can help get Pikachu's static down," James commented, "we can easily find out how to get to your lab from there."

Professor Birch gave them the directions, before driving recklessly up to his lab. He and his assistant put Pikachu on a table and started sucking out the static that was causing Pikachu pain, before it all blew up the machine, when a certain May Maple was putting her bike down, also destroying that when he released a large amount of static electricity.

"MY BIKE!" May screamed.

Pikachu quickly got picked up by Ash after the explosion, still wearing the gloves. "Sorry about that, my Pikachu is giving off a lot of static electricity because he's sick. I'm Ash by the way, who are you?" He questioned May.

Professor Birch smiled when he saw May, "May! How are you? Your dad doing well?"

"Yes Professor, he is. I'm May Maple Ash, who are the rest of these guys?" she questioned

"This is Misty, my girlfriend, that's Brock, his girlfriend Sabrina, and we're missing Jessie, James and Meowth right now."

"Oh wow, that's a lot of people travelling with you. Mind if I join you guys?" May asked.

The four of them shrugged and said, "Okay," at the same time, when the trio of former Team Rocket members ran up the hill with something that looked like the machine Professor Elm had built. The trio then explained that this would suck all the excess electricity out of Pikachu, before using the machine to do said thing, Pikachu back to normal with the increased capacity they built in.

"Thanks guys. That was really helpful," Ash told them, "oh and this is May. She'll be joining us on the journey."

Soon after May talked with Professor Birch and got herself a Torchic because she thought she was cute. The now party of 7 left the lab, en route to Oldale town.

* * *

**A/N2: Well we're in Hoenn!This should be fun. I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. Please review :).**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, how are you all? Sorry for the late update, it's been hectic with uni and my laptop keyboard wasn't working. I'm introducing a new character this chapter. No, it won't be Max or Drew, they'll be coming soon though. The character is also female, and will pop up several times throughout the story, basically whenever I feel like adding her in. I hope you like her!**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien (French)**

* * *

**An Alternate Universe**

Last time on our journey, the gang met May, a young girl starting out on her journey at Professor Birch's laboratory. Pikachu accidentally fried her bike and now she's joining Ash en route to Oldale town and then Petalburg City. What will happen when they get to the small town of Oldale? Tune in and find out!

_I wanna be the very best,_

_Like no-one ever was,_

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause,_

_I will travel across the lands,_

_Searching far and wide_

_Each Pokemon to understand,_

_The power that's inside,_

_Pokemon! It's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny,_

_Pokemon! Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend,_

_Pokemon! Our heart's so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through,_

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mo-on_

_Gotta catch 'em all,_

_POKEMON!_

* * *

Our heroes were making their way down the route between Oldale town and Littleroot tow, Ash and James wanting to register for the Hoenn Pokemon league when they got to the Pokemon Centre there, and May of course as well. Having received the updated Pokedex from Professor Birch, Ash was excited, and was busily chatting with May.

"So, May, tell me about yourself. I know you grew up in Petalburg City, but what about your parents?" Ash questioned his new travelling partner.

"Well Ash, my dad is actually the Petalburg City gym leader haha," May answered nervously.

"Wow! That's so cool. What was it like?"

"I really enjoyed it actually. We never really did talk much about Pokemon, even though I love them and think that they're adorable. He's a great dad."

"That's really cool. I can't wait to meet and battle him!"

"Yeah, I think he'll really like you Ash," May smiled, "you seem like a really nice guy."

Ash laughed, and Misty looked at Sabrina, asking _"Should I be jealous Breen?"_

"No Misty, May doesn't like Ash in that way, and vice-versa," Sabrina told her truthfully, "besides, the two of you will be sharing a tent, no?" questioned the psychic.

Misty blushed and replied "Maybe," under her breath.

Sabrina smirked and read her mind again, "I know you two won't do anything. Just make sure Delia doesn't find out," she warned.

"She won't. I'll make sure of it. Delia's a sweetheart anyway."

* * *

½ a kilometre down the road a tall girl with long, dark green hair was walking peacefully down towards Oldale town, humming to herself, smiling at the world. She then decided to take out her pair of binoculars and look around for Pokemon. She started by looking back to where she came, but she didn't see any Pokemon, although she did see something (or someone) else that made her smile instantly. "No way, I didn't know he was coming out here..." Leaf smiled to herself, "but that's my fault really, I didn't keep in touch."

She picked her bag up and sprinted down the road, crying with happiness. When she came within 100 metres of him she cried out "ASH!"

Ash looked up and saw her running towards him, his eyes widening before grinning and running towards her, "LEAF!" he cried back, embracing her strongly, "it's you, isn't it? Not some kind of sick joke?"

Leaf cried into his shoulder, holding her younger cousin tightly, "It's really me Ash. I'm here cousin. Mew knows how I've missed you."

Ash cried back, his eyes sparkling, "I've missed you too cousin. I've missed you so much."

Leaf looked up at the other companions, smiling, "Cousin dear, would you like to introduce me to your companions?"

Ash nodded and turned around, pointing to his partner first, "That's my girlfriend Misty," he commented, then pointed to the newest companion, "May, who's from Petalburg City," then pointing to the others in turn "Brock and his girlfriend Sabrina," "Jessie and James, formerly of Team Rocket, along with Meowth, he talks by the way," "and this is my best buddy Pikachu," after the electric mouse jumped onto his shoulder, "guys, this is my favourite cousin, Leaf," he introduced.

"Ash, I'm your only cousin."

"So? That only makes it an easier decision," he said grinning, "even if we haven't seen each other for 5 years."

"WOAH!" Misty shouted, "why haven't you two seen each other in so long?"

Ash looked at Leaf before telling Misty, "Well Mist, it's pretty long, maybe we should sit down and have some lunch first?" Now looking at Brock.

"I'll make some soup guys. The story, Ash?" he asked

"Well here goes," Ash sighed, "You two know my dad died in a car accident when I was 7? Well, May doesn't and I'm not sure about you three," he said as he pointed to the former members of Team Rocket, "but my aunt, Leaf's mum and Dad's sister, was also part of the accident. We went to the funeral together, mourning the loss of two very important figures in our lives. Unfortunately, Leaf's dad and my mum didn't get along very well, so uncle Fabian took her away to the Unova region, where he comes from. The next year my lovely cousin started her Pokemon journey and we never really heard from her again." Ash finished

Leaf sighed and nodded, "Ash's right. My dad forced me to play with my cousins on his side of the family. I never really liked them. I grew up with Ash and we always looked out for each other. The others were really snobbish. Ash has always been the most important man in my life. Sometimes I wish it was my dad in that car crash instead of mum. Mum and Delia always loved each other. In fact I know mum was on her way to file for divorce with dad."

"I hated it as well. I had just lost my dad and my aunt, then mum told me that my uncle would be taking my only cousin away. I've never forgiven him for that," Ash sighed.

The group started talking animatedly over lunch. Leaf was talking with Misty quietly, "So you're dating my cousin huh? Does auntie Delia know?"

Misty blushed and shook her head, "No, we were planning on telling her when we got to Oldale town," she continued, "but Ash is a great boyfriend. Surprising, I know. What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm a Pokemon trainer as well. Nothing beats the thrill of battling for me. I want to be a grass pokemon master," Leaf revealed to her cousin's girlfriend.

"That's great! I want to be a water pokemon master. What sort of pokemon do you have?"

"Well I have a Serperior, the grass starter from Unova's final stage, a Gloom, an Abomasnow, Breloom and a Seedot with me now. What pokemon do you have with you now?"

"Well I have this little cutie, Togepi, a Psyduck, Politoed and a Gyarados. I wish Psyduck would evolve but it just doesn't seem to be able to," Misty sighed.

"Well how about we battle when we get to Oldale Town? My Seedot needs training, maybe your Psyduck can evolve!"

"Okay, I'll do that," Misty replied, "It looks like Oldale Town is only a kilometre away so we should be there soon."

* * *

And it was close, the two type master's smiled when they found an open field, standing about 15 metres from each other. Brock stood in the middle, declaring, "This is a one-on-one battle, with no time limit. Trainers, release your Pokemon!"

The pair released their pokemon, Seedot and Psyduck.

"Psyduck, use water gun on Seedot!" Misty cried.

"Psy?" Psyduck questioned.

Leaf then ordered her Seedot to use bullet on Psyduck, who did as her master ordered and knocked Psyduck on his back.

"Come on Psyduck, you have to get up!" Misty encouraged, hoping her Pokemon would get up instead of flailing around on his back, ambling "psy-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi."

Suddenly a white aura surrounded Psyduck, with Jessie commenting, "Whoa, I think Psyduck is evolving!"and once it was complete, a Golduck stood in place of the Psyduck, looking cool.

"Wow, congratulations Golduck! Now, use psychic on the Seedot!" Golduck complied with a smooth "Gol!" and used psychic on the Seedot, fainting it quickly, and Misty ran over to hug her new pokemon. "Well done Golduck!" before bringing it back into it's ball.

Leaf and Misty exchanged the typical thanks for the battle, then Ash walked with his cousin for a bit. "Do you want to come with us on our journey Leaf?" Ash asked.

"No Ash, as much as I love you, I work better alone. I will always love you though, remember. Hopefully we see each other throughout our journey through this region however," She answered, pulling her into a hug, "I love you Ash Ketchum, never forget that," tears in her eyes.

Ash responded to the hug just as enthusiastically, holding her tightly, "I love you too Leaf Satoshi," before letting her go, "you should go. We'll see each other soon I hope."

* * *

**A/N: Aww. I loved that chapter. I wanted to evolve Psyduck ASAP. I don't feel like introducing Team Aqua/Magma yet, that will happen next instalment. Please don't flame me in reviews. 29 so far, hopefully we can get that up to 50 soon. And 49 followers. Come on, next follower gets a free (virtual) cookie. Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well this chapte****r** **we lea****rn more about Team's Aqua and Magma. It will be very different to "A ruin with a view". And I'm a little disappointed with the lack of reviews for the last chapter :(. There'll be an addition to somebodies party, because this is the third ****chapte****r ****in Hoenn****, it's about time somebody catches a pokemon. More rocketshipping this chapter!**

**Disclaime****r: Eu possuo nada (Po****rtugese)**

* * *

Last time on Pokemon, Ash met his long-lost cousin, Leaf, after not seeing each other for 5 years. Leaf and Misty battled in a one-on-one, Misty using Psyduck, who after long last evolved into Golduck! What will happen in this edition? Tune in and find out!

_I wanna be the very best,_

_Like no-one ever was,_

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause,_

_I will travel across the land,_

_Searching far and wide,_

_Each Pokemon to understand,_

_The power that's inside,_

_Pokemon! It's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny,_

_Pokemon! Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend,_

_Pokemon! Our heart's so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through_

_You teach me and I teach you_

_Po-ke-mo-on! Gotta catch 'em all_

_POKEMON!_

* * *

Jessie and James woke up, got dressed and exited the room in the pokemon centre with Meowth that they shared. The night before was very special for the pair of them, and they had the afterglow of, well, intimate relations from the night before. They looked at each other and smirked.

"Last night was lovely James, thank you," Jessie said, kissing his lips softly, "we'll have to do it again some time in the future."

"Yes, I quite agree my dear. That was simply spectacular," James replied.

Meowth was rubbing his head, "Oi, it was bad enough listening to the poir of youse two last noight, don't make it woise by talking about it in front of moi," he shot at them, annoyed.

"We gave you the offer of sleeping with all the other pokemon last night, you turned it down," Jessie said breezily.

"Don't remind moi," he shot back.

The human pair laughed at the Pokemon's antics. They found Brock, Misty, Ash, May and Sabrina all waiting for them at the entrance of the pokemon centre.

Ash walked up to the pair and asked curiously, "Hey guys, do you know if your old organisation had a foothold here in Hoenn?"

Jessie shook her head, "No, Giovanni was always keen to get some people here but they couldn't match the stranglehold that Maxie and Archie, leaders of Team Magma and Aqua respectively, had because they basically united together whenever another region's evil team tried to take over, whether it be our old team, Galactic from Sinnoh or Plasma from Unova. Then they went back fighting each other."

"What are are they trying to do?" Ash asked.

"Team Aqua want to expand the sea, Magma the landmass. They've been deadlocked since you were born Sabrina, isn't that right?"

Sabrina nodded, "Yes it has been that way. It's very interesting, both are misguided, the landmass and the sea are about right for both. I'd expect them to fight for a while yet though, until they both go to their final plans to win the war, which I pray doesn't happen. I won't even tell you what they'll do. It's that bad," she shuddered.

The rest of the team sighed and nodded, walking out of the centre. They left Oldale town and headed west, towards Petalburg City. The group continued to walk, looking out for wild pokemon on the way.

Suddenly a Ralts jumped out in front of them, but it looked different, it had a blue head instead of green. Ash pulled out his pokedex, dexter talking, "Ralts, the feeling pokemon. A Ralts has the power to sense the emotions of humans and Pokemon with the horn on its head. It takes cover if it senses any hostility."

Sabrina stepped in front of Ash when he was about to say "Cool! I'm going to catch it," looking at him and saying, "I'll catch this one Ash. It's a psychic pokemon, one that I've wanted for quite some time, but alas they're not found in Kanto. Please, Ash?"

Ash looked at her and nodded, knowing that the psychic specialist was probably the best person to raise a potentially powerful Psychic type like Ralts. Sabrina gave him a rare smile before turning towards the pokemon she wanted to capture. She looked at her party before pulling out a pokeball, releasing her Haunter within the ball. "Use shadow punch Haunter," she ordered her ghost pokemon, who complied with a "Haunt haunt haunt," punching the Ralts with a shadow fist.

The opposing pokemon recovered and sent a confusion Haunters way, which Haunter avoided. He then used a faint attack, that never misses, knocking the ralts down. Sabrina sensed her opportunity, throwing a pokeball towards the Ralts, capturing it after about 10 seconds.

Sabrina, walked over, picking up the pokeball and turned towards her boyfriend, hugging and kissing him all over his face. She smiled, "I can't believe I finally caught one of these, I've wanted one since I was a little girl. Plus, it's a shiny!" She said, a broad grin on her face.

"Congratulations love, I'm sure Ralts will be a great addition to your team. Let's release it so we see what gender it is," Brock replied, ecstatic for his girlfriend, "Because if it's a female, it should turn into a Gardevoir, and if you have a Gardevoir, you could let me breed it with your Kadabra, which will hopefully become an Alakazam, and we can work together as a Pokemon breeder and Gym leader combination!" He exclaimed.

"I thought we were going to do that anyway love. But good point on the pokemon duo. Come on out Ralts, and all the others!" she called, Kadabra and Mr. Mime also coming out of their pokeballs. Sabrina told them, "this is Ralts, she'll be joining us on our journey. I want you to make her feel very welcome. Understand?" Mr. Mime nodded, Kadabra looking intently at Ralts before nodding. A blush crept up on the newest Pokemon's cheeks, turning away slightly in embarrassment at the evolved pokemon. Sabrina smiled, calling all her pokemon back.

"How much further to Petalburg City May?" Ash asked the newest addition to the group.

"Not much further. An hour if we walk quickly," she replied.

"Okay, let's go then. I want to get there tonight and battle your dad tomorrow!" Ash cried, walking quickly. The rest smirked and followed.

* * *

True to May's word, they reached Petalburg City within an hour. "Guys, all of you are welcome to stay with us for the night, at our home. We have plenty of space!" she told them.

"That would be lovely May. Ash, dear, don't you think that's a good idea before your gym battle tomorrow?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, thanks May, that would be appreciated," Ash told the girl.

May smiled and led them to her home, calling out, "Mum! Dad! Max, I'm back!"

A little boy with jet black hair and glasses rushed to her and hugged her tightly. "Hey May. Who are the people behind you?" He asked.

May laughed and patted his head, "These guys are my friends, who I'll be travelling with over Hoenn," she told him, pointing at each, "that's Ash and his girlfriend Misty, that's Brock and his girlfriend Sabrina, and those two are Jessie and James, who are also together, with a talking Meowth." she smiled.

Her parents walked in when she was going through the introductions. "Hello guys, my name's Caroline, I'm May's mother. This is Norman, her father and Gym leader of Petalburg City," Caroline told the group, "and that's our son Max."

Ash smiled and nodded, saying, "I'm looking forward to challenging you tomorrow Norman, I'm entering the Hoenn League this year," Ash told him.

"So am I Ash, where are you from by the way?"

"Pallet Town, out in Kanto. What type do you specialise in Norman?" He asked.

"Normal type Ash. You'll need to be on your game to beat me. What pokemon do you have with you?"

"Pikachu here, Charizard, Totodile and Pidgeot. They're a great combination!" He exclaimed.

"Yes. I guess we'll find out how great tomorrow, won't we Ash?" He asked, before telling them, "I hope May offered you to stay here overnight, as we have plenty of space."

"She did, Norman, thank you," Brock told him.

Caroline made dinner for the group, before they all went to their respective bedrooms, falling asleep soundly, Ash excited for the battle he was going to be in tomorrow morning.

* * *

**A/N2: That was a good chapter. Sabrina caught a Ralts! Now the gym battle tomorrow. Who will Ash use? Who will Norman use? Who will win? All of these answers and more when the next chapter gets under way. I've decided that James won't challenge Norman yet, but will when they get back to Petalburg City the second time around. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well he****r****e it is, the big gym battle! I'm looking fo****rward to writing this one. I think all of you know what 3 pokemon Ash will use. Norman is one of the tougher opponents in it so it'll be close, even if Ash has the three pokemon he's using.**

**Disclaimer: Féin mé rud ar bith (Irish)**

* * *

Last time on Pokemon, we learned about the two evil organisations in the Hoenn region, Team Aqua and Magma, who are arch-rivals, before Sabrina caught a Ralts to add to her party. Our heroes reached Petalburg City that night and May introduced them to her family, Max, Caroline and the gym leader Norman. Will Ash win his first badge of the Hoenn League? Tune in and find out!

_I wanna be the very best,_

_Like no-one ever was,_

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause,_

_I will travel across the lands,_

_Searching far and wide_

_Each Pokemon to understand,_

_The power that's inside,_

_Pokemon! It's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny,_

_Pokemon! Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend,_

_Pokemon! Our heart's so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through,_

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mo-on_

_Gotta catch 'em all,_

_POKEMON!_

* * *

Ash woke up and stretched, thinking about his upcoming Gym battle with Norman. He started thinking about the pokemon he should use. _"Well there's Pikachu, I'll definitely use him and Charizard is my strongest Pokemon so I should us him as well. The third pokemon will be tough. Totodile knows a few fighting moves that will be super effective against Normal types but Pidgeot is stronger. With Pikachu recently learning brick break I won't need Totodile as much. Yeah, I'll go with Pidgeot" _he thought to himself. He went down to breakfast where Brock and Caroline were just finishing up with the cooking.

"Hello Ash, how are you? Are you ready for your Gym battle against my husband?" Caroline asked the teenager.

"Good morning Caroline and yes, I am. It'll be exciting, that's for sure. I wonder what pokemon Norman will use..." Ash said thoughtfully, before smiling and shrugging, wolfing down the French Toast she made.

"I have a feeling about what he'll use. Eat up, you'll want plenty of energy against my husband. He won't be holding back, I promise you that," she told Ash, laughing at how similar his eating habits were to her daughter.

Ash nodded, giving Pikachu the bottle of tomato sauce he had when the electric mouse sat next to him, who smiled and started eating it with a loud "Chaaaaaaaaaaa!" when he finished.

* * *

The two looked at each other and nodded, walking towards the gym entrance, opening the doors and standing at the bottom of the arena.

Norman was waiting at the top of the field, the judge announcing, "This will be a three-on-three pokemon battle with no time limit. The challenger is allowed to substitute at any time, the gym leader can't substitute. The winner will be the first trainer to knock out all three of his opponent's pokemon. Begin!"

Norman smiled and shouted, "You may be my daughter's friend Ash, but I'm not going easy on you! Go, Zangoose!"

Ash pulled out his pokedex, Dexter saying: "Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokémon. Zangoose usually walks on all fours, but stands on its hind legs when angry. It's very quick and can easily dodge most enemy attacks."

"Well it looks pretty strong, but so am I! Come on out, Pidgeot!" Ash called, bringing out the flying pokemon. Norman smiled, ordering his Zangoose to attack with slash. "Dodge it Pidgeot, then use whirlwind!" He called, Pidgeot flapping his wings so the Zangoose was sent flying.

Norman smiled, calling out, "Zangoose, now use Quick Attack!" and the Zangoose complied with his wishes, weaving in and out before slamming into the bird pokemon.

"Pidgeot, hold him there with your talons, then use wing attack, chain with your most powerful Whirlwind!" He called out, Pidgeot slamming his wing into the Cat and then sending it into the opposite wall, fainted.

"Zangoose is unable to battle, Pidgeot wins, the first battle goes to the challenger, Ash!" the referee called. Both trainers recalled their pokemon, complimenting their efforts.

"Well done Ash, but it isn't over yet. Go, Vigoroth!" Norman complimented, sending out his monkey.

Ash looked at the Vigoroth, opening Dexter again, "Vigoroth, the Wild Monkey Pokémon. Vigoroth is only comfortable going berserk. Will destroy anything in its path by spinning both arms, and goes more berserk when done."

"Okay Norman, let's do this! Are you ready Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner-in-crime, the Pikachu nodding and going onto the field, looking determined.

Ash started by ordering Pikachu to use Agility and double team, to increase the speed significantly. Vigoroth was fast, but Pikachu was faster. Vigoroth looked around and scratched Pikachu, but Pikachu's static made Vigoroth Paralysed.

"Good work Pikachu, now use brick break!" Ash ordered his starter, who quickly got behind the Vigoroth and punched his back, causing the Vigoroth to go down, but that's when guts kicked in and Vigoroth sent a slash Pikachu's way, before repeating the dose and fainting Pikachu.

Ash cried out to his starter, before handing him to Brock when the referee declared Pikachu out of the battle. "Good work Pikachu, now you again Pidgeot! Whirlwind!" He shouted at the flying pokemon, who complied, sending Vigoroth to the opposite wall, fainted. While Norman complimented his pokemon Ash asked his whether he could handle to go and do as much damage to Norman's last pokemon he could. Pidgeot nodded with a call of his name.

Norman smiled, "Well, this is a great battle Ash, but here's my strongest Pokemon, go, Slaking!"

The battle was fierce. Pidgeot did his best to avoid the attacks Slacking sent him every second turn and hit his opponent a few times, before Slaking got the best of him and hit the Pidgeot with a well placed slash. Ash recalled Pidgeot before bringing out his strongest Pokemon, Charizard.

"It's you and me Charizard, let's do this!" Ash called to the fire/flying dual type, "take the sky and use flamethrower!" He cried, Charizard shooting a stream of never-ending fire to the Slaking, who couldn't move at this point in time. It didn't leave a burn, lucky for Charizard, because when his opponent's facade hit him Charizard was hurt badly, but managed to hit Slaking with an eruption that sent him reeling and then a fire blast, finishing off his opponent.

Ash smiled, running and hugging his most powerful pokemon "You were great Charizard!" Now have a rest." he said, bringing it back into the pokeball.

"Well done Ash, that was very well done. Here's the balance badge, and a badge case to keep it in. Congratulations. Maybe you guys could stay here overnight? Tomorrow there's a Pokemon contest that I think the girls would enjoy." Norman told Ash then the rest of the group. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay, we'll do that. Thanks Norman." Ash said for the group. He smiled at Misty and kissed her, Misty congratulating him on winning the battle.

The group then went inside Norman's home and went to the bedrooms they shared the night before, all of them wondering what a pokemon contest was. Ash had a smile on his lip, winning his first badge in the Hoenn region was a great feeling.

* * *

**A/N2: Shorter than I expected. I chose to focus on the battle. It wasn't the best chapter I've done, but next we meet Drew! This'll be fun, it'll be different to canon contestshipping. Anyway, until next instalment my fellow pokefans!**


End file.
